


A Study in Pink

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: It Had to Happen [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Harry being an ass, John has a sister, Reader-Insert, Sassy Reader, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sibiling!Reader, Watson!Reader, pink attire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: John's sister is coming for a visit. What happens when she arrives early dressed in all pink?





	A Study in Pink

Light flooded the messy room and Sherlock Holmes shrieked, throwing his hands up against the stinging brightness as John Watson chuckled. The doctor finished opening the curtains as he notified his friend, “I do hope you remember that my sister is coming for a visit Sherlock. I expect you to be on your best behavior and to put on something more than your nightclothes. She is a proper lady and you will treat her as such.”

“Of course my dear Watson. I wouldn’t dream of doing otherwise.”

John turned to give him a look that said I’m serious and I don’t believe you but Sherlock wasn’t looking at him, having moved to fiddle with something on one of the many tables in his room as he nonchalantly asked, “When is she due to arrive?”

“I’m to retrieve her from the station at half-past two.”

Sherlock moved to steer him out of the room, “Right. I’ll be otherwise occupied until four o’clock. Do not disturb me.”

The door was shut in John’s face before he could do anything and he sighed, he’d tried- now all he could do was pray to God that he didn’t do anything drastic while you were there. He looked at his watch, he still had a few hours before he needed to retrieve you so he might as well get some paperwork done for his practice. He was just heading into his room when there was knock on the front door and he went to answer it.

As soon as your brother opened the door you pushed past him, “I hate our family, John. All of them. They are so dull and… and… tedious.”

He was still sort of standing in shock and you turned to give him a soft smile, “Except you of course. I hate everyone save you.”

He finally recovered, “Did you come here on your own? I was supposed to retrieve you and escort you back… it’s not safe for a lady to be walking about alone. I thought your train wasn’t going to arrive until later.”

You rolled your eyes, “I just had to get away from Harry so I found one that allowed me to leave earlier.”

“It can’t have been that bad, (F/n).”

You gestured to your dress, “Do you see what he has me in? This pink atrocity… That infernal man knows I hate the color and forces it upon me just to infuriate me. He even insisted I wear this idiotic little hat.”

You flicked it with your finger and then mocked your eldest brother, “ ‘You will be meeting the amazing Sherlock Holmes. You have to look your best, (F/n)’ I highly doubt a man as eccentric as you and the papers describe cares whether or not I wear a silly hat in this dreadful shade of pink.”

John looked you over with a bemused expression-he had to admit it was the brightest shade of pink he’d ever seen and didn’t lack for frills and bows. You scowled at him, “Show me to your room.”

He raised an eyebrow at your demand, “You’ve only just arrived don’t you want-“

You shook your head violently, “Now, please.”

He led you to his room only to be shoved out and have the door shut in his face…again. He leaned against the doorframe with a sigh, he’d forgotten how Harry could so easily work you up into a tiff by insisting you wear certain dresses or taking you to places where you were expected to be seen and not heard- among other things. He was about to knock on the door, curious as to what you might be doing in his room, when it opened and you stepped out to provide an answer to his question.

You had changed into a set of his clothes- a white shirt tucked into grey trousers with suspenders- and loosed your hair from its prim bun under the hat, shaking it out with a hand as you let out a relieved sigh, “I can breath again. I swear I’ve never been so glad to be rid of anything in my entire life.”

“You can’t wear that, (F/n). It’s not proper for a young lady to wear a man’s clothing.”

You leveled him with a flat and serious look, “I will wear what I please, proper or not. Father has already disowned me for not marrying that idiot as he demanded of me. So sod proper.”

John let out a resigned sigh and you flashed a triumphant grin before throwing your arms around his neck in a hug, “Oh I’ve missed you so terribly, John.”

“And I you” he exclaimed, returning your hug tightly before letting go when he heard Sherlock’s voice behind him, “I thought you said she was a proper lady, Watson. From what I see, she is a lady but far from proper.”

You ducked behind your brother as a blush colored your cheeks and John scolded his flatmate, “I also told you to behave.”

You rested your forehead on his back as you grumbled, “This is all Harry’s fault. I hate him. Him and that ghastly pink dress.”

John turned to wrap you in a hug, reassuring you, “Chin up, little sister, you were the one who said sod proper remember? Sherlock hardly cares as he is rarely ever proper himself.” 

There was a deep bark causing all three of you to jump and look in that direction before you gave a wide grin and dropped to your knees as its source, John’s bulldog, bounded towards you, “Glady!”

You took him up in your lap as he licked at your face and you giggled, “You are heavier than I remember. Someone has been feeding you well.”

He rolled off your lap and looked up at Sherlock as he let out another bark, as if to name the man as his source of extra food, and John gaped at him, “I told you not to feed him anything more, Sherlock. What have you been giving him?”

You scratched at Gladstone’s ears as they began to argue and then looked up at your brother, “Come now, John. He looks healthy enough and he’s obviously happy. Let Mr. Holmes alone.”

John flushed red, having forgotten you were there, and offered you a hand, “My apologies, dear sister. It seems in living here I’ve forgotten my manners.”

You took his hand, gracefully lifting off the floor before he linked his arm with yours and faced Sherlock, “Sherlock I’d like to introduce you to my younger sister. (F/n). (F/n)- the great Sherlock Holmes.”

You offered a hand for him to shake and a shy smile as you dipped in a curtsy, “A pleasure, Mr. Holmes.”

To your surprise he bent to graze your knuckles with a kiss, eyes locked on you the entire time, “Please call me Sherlock and I can assure you with one hundred percent certainty that the pleasure is all mine, Miss Watson.”

You went an interesting shade of red and John pulled you away from him with a glare, “Would you like some tea, (F/n)? You must be tired from traveling.”

You gave a little nod, tugging at the hem of your trousers, “Some tea would be much appreciated and perhaps some socks?”

He looked down at your bare feet, “What happened to yours?”

Sherlock gave an amused grin as he answered for you, “They were pink.”

“Correct” you hummed and John scowled, “I believe Harry may have gone a bit too far with that.”

“And I refer you back to my previous statement of my hatred of our family.”

He sighed, “Save me. I remember. Allow me to get you some socks in a less garish color before your feet freeze and you catch cold.”


End file.
